


Love is Hard and Life is Confusing

by kiwisaurus121



Series: Love is Confusing and Life is Hard [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisaurus121/pseuds/kiwisaurus121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone conversation between siblings that will make little to no sense if you haven't read Love is Confusing and Life is Hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Hard and Life is Confusing

*Ring Ring Ring*

“Eren.”

“Mika!”

“…”

“Sorry, it’s just been a while. I’ll avoid calling you that again.”

“Not my fault, and no you won’t.”

“Nah, I won’t.”

“So I assume you’re still alive then?”

“Oh, yeah, totally fine. You?”

“Classified.”

*Snort* “You get too much fun out of saying things like that.”

“You can’t see it but I’m rolling my eyes right now.”

“Yeah, well…”

“And how’s Armin?”

“Armin? Umm…. He’s doing good.”

“Doing fine with your moving out?”

“What?” *thud* "Who told you?"

"Who do you think."

"Oh, right. Nah, he seems good, I think he's sort of glad I’m out of his hair again, actually.”

“He does like his hair fairly pristine.”

*Laughter* “No one ever believes me when I tell them you’re funny, you know.”

“All part of my plan.”

“Sure, sure.”

“But you haven’t gotten sick again?”

“I hope not, Jean would be the worst nurse ever.”

“I could-“

“Don’t you dare say come back!”

“I meant I could kill him for you.”

“Oh! No! Um, don’t do that?”

“You like this one then?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“And it’s really going to work? I just… some of the things you’ve told me…”

“We’re going to try at least.”

“Mmm.”

“No, really, Mikasa. We’re having weekly discussions of our feelings and everything.”

“That’s good. Also, I'm glad you're remembering my rule of not mentioning sex.”

“Oh right! Did you know that hate _canoodling_ is really fun?”

“Eren!”

“Jean really likes make up _canoodling_ as well.”

“Eren, I did not need to know that. Ever.”

“I thought you wanted to know how I was!”

“I am not above cashing in one of my favors to hack your computer.”

“What would you even do with my laptop?”

“Hm, I wonder.”

“Mikasa.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll stop telling you about my sex life now.”

“That’s good.”

“Ugh, just tell me how you’re doing already?”

“Classified.”

“Oh my god, you did not just make that joke again.”

*Laughter* “I’m doing good. It’s just…”

“What?”

“I think I saw Grisha last week.”

“Oh,” *gulp* “How’d he look.”

“The same. Sorry. I didn’t know if you wanted to know or not.”

“Oh, um,” *shaky breath* “I’d rather know than not?”

“Okay, I’ll keep you updated then.”

“Cool.”

*Silence*

“How’s my favorite sister doing, though? Besides being eerily good at avoiding the question.”

“I’m doing well.”

“And Annie?”

“Haven’t seen her in a week.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal, though.”

“Just beat her up for me when you see her again, yeah?”

“So fail to beat her up for you?”

“Hey!”

*Laughter* “Sorry”

“No you’re not.”

“Nah, but-“ *muffled voices* “Sorry Eren, looks like I’ve got to go.”

“That’s fine, you’ll call me again next week?”

“Always will.”

*Click*

**Author's Note:**

> (I literally just wrote this because I did all of this as part of Camp Nanowrimo and needed to hit 50K words. Seems to be placed shortly before the epilogue.)


End file.
